Patient Snow
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: Sode no Shirayuki can only watch as the story of destiny unfolds before her eyes... *Slight IchiRuki*
1. World of Endless Rain V2

_This is basically a re-write of the original first chapter. I recently read through the entire story and realized that I had made so many mistakes. I just wasn't happy with it. Though I should be working on some essay right now, I decided rewriting this story was a good distraction for me. Me and procrastination...*sigh* a disastrous combination. XD This is a really old story so I doubt anyone will actually read this, so this is mostly for my own amusement._

_Hopefully the story is a little more readable and enjoyable now! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Kubo Tite does. _

* * *

In this land of inverted skies and continuous rain, she truly feels alone. Buildings turned on their side, some upside down, serve as the only solid places for her to place her foot upon. Every surface is smooth, flat, glassy. There is no shelter from the unrelenting rain. Ice cold raindrops pound against her and the ground around her. They remind her of tears – sad, bitter, angry tears. Drawing her arms around herself, she immediately stops when she feels her kimono. The material is soaking wet, clinging uncomfortably to her already too cold skin.

She turns her head, her silver hair slapping against her face. Above her, though it was certainly possible that is below her, stood the only other being in this world. His face upturned to the sky, she could see the ever present frown on his face. His black coat flutters slightly in the heavy winds, the fabric already heavy with water. She reaches out her hand, wishing to break the deafening silence that fills this world. After days of listening only to the constant sound of raindrops hitting concrete, she longs to her another's voice. Her mouth opens, the words nearly out, but it's too late. He turns away, eyes hidden underneath shades flashing towards her direction, before she can even utter a word. Just as he disappears from view, she wonders if he hates the rain as well.

Left alone again, she lets her mind wander. How she longs to be back in her own world. Unlike here, it never rained. Soft, pristine, white snow covered the ground and icicles hung from branches. A round lake reflected the shining moon that dominated the skies. She can almost feel the water slipping through her finger as she ran them across the surface of the lake. Even in that land of perpetual winter, she never felt as cold as she feels now. But even more so, she misses the silver glow of the moon, its silky touch on her skin. However, she is a patient; she would endure this world for her mistress.

For years now her world had frozen over. At the darkest days, the lake had frozen over, the moon had grown black, and the only light came from her pale form. A strong wind had forced her to take shelter among the trees. Those days passed eventually and the moon begun its cycle once more. The lake thawed and the wind began to die down. Her world was recovering, slowly but surely. It had been a slow process, but she can recall something different about the air that night she had been forcibly thrown into this world. The wind had just been that much warmer; the moon was just that much brighter. She closes her eyes; sure that something had definitely changed that night.

She wonders, though, how much more had it changed? When she returns, because she knows she will someday, will a full moon greet her? Will the lake be completely thawed? Will the biting wind once again be a gentle breeze? Questions fill her mind but they remain unanswered. A sudden pang of loneliness hits her, and the desire to return to her world, to her mistress, is almost painful. She will endure, however, because she must. All that is left to do is to sit here, letting the rain wash over her, while she waits for the time when she can return to her mistress.

* * *

_It's a really short chapter, but it's longer than the original. I hope you enjoyed reading! _

_Feel free to drop a review, fave, and such! They're greatly appreciated! _


	2. Fighting for Pride and Life V2

_This is a re-write of the Second chapter. Like the first, it's basically the same chapter only better written. I hope you enjoy the story! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bleach and its characters are property of Kubo Tite. _

* * *

Outside this world a fierce battle is being fought. She can feel it in the atmosphere, as though the air is alive with electricity. A slight mist of warm water falls from the pale blue sky. It seems almost fragile to her, as though it is unsure how to be without the constant presence of gray clouds. She wishes to stay and watch the pale blue gradually turn into the brilliant blue free of rain she imagines it used to be. However, that is now impossible for her. She can already hear the howling of baboons and the serene, yet unsettling presence of a princess clad in cherry blossoms. She drapes her across her lap and closes her eyes, resigning herself to her fate. In just a few moments she will be removed from this world and returned to her own. The thought cause relief and regret to wash through her.

From here she can see him staring at the clouds above them. His eyes are focused on a distant place and she diverts her eyes. She can see the longing present on his face, though his eyes are still hidden beneath his shades. Her eyes brows draw together, wishing he would voice his desires, if only to tell him that she would willingly trade places with him. Had she been given a choice, she would be on the sidelines watching him fight with his master. Soon she would be gone though and he would be free to fight alongside his master. She wonders if he would enjoy that as she enjoyed her mistress's careful dances.

She sighs, wishing that her mistress was fighting instead of this boy. His fighting style was far too direct, too unrefined for her tastes. How she longs for the fluid, graceful movements that triggered an attack. It was very much a dance that only she and her mistress knew. She directs her attention to the fight and a small sound of pleasant surprise escapes her lips. The baboon king lay defeated on the ground, his pride more injured than anything else. The victory is fleeting though as she can feel the cool wind that announced her coming.

Pink petals swirl around her, the threat of injury more a promise than anything else. She rises to her feet, head bowed in surrender. She should attempt to resist, if only for her pride, but she can only glare at the wall of pink surrounding her. A muffled laugh reaches her ears, mocking her inability to fight back. As she feels herself slowly disappear from this world, a gently wind caresses her face. She raises her head and, for the first time, she hears his voice cut through the quite laughter.

_"Thank you."_

The corners of her mouth lift into a rare smile, though small, and she hopes that he somehow sees. She closes her eyes, wishing the laughter would stop. When she opens them again she is no longer in his world but her own. She reaches her hand towards the silver moon, feeling its silky light on her skin. Around her the trees cast grey shadows against the soft blanket of snow on the ground. In the distance she can see the lake, rippling in the gentle breeze. It's warmer than she remembers, but her thoughts are preoccupied. A single sentence runs through her mind, though she wishes to forget it and the memories it stir.

_"There are two types of fights, the fight to protect life and the fight to protect pride."_

She thinks of the fight that just occurred and she realizes that it was neither one for pride nor one for life. If she focused she can hear her mistress' thoughts and feel her emotions. A deep sadness hits her and she places her hands against her chest. Underneath that, however, is a slight sense of happiness and gratitude. It must be terrible, she thinks, to have gained so much during this time only to have it snatched away. Friends were never something that was easily gained by her mistress. She wonders if the knowledge that he was fighting not for his own life or pride, but for hers would comfort her mistress.

* * *

_This chapter takes place when Rukia is being taken back to SS by Byakuya and Renji. I guess to clear up some things:  
Baboon King - Renji  
__Princess with cherry petals - Byakuya_

___Feel free to drop a review, fave, and such! They're greatly appreciated!_


	3. In the White Tower V2

_Third chapter of Patient Snow. Like the first two, it's a rewrite. Please enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Kubo Tite does. _

* * *

She can hear the movement of freshly fallen snow swirling the wind. It was once a calming sound that now sounds ominous to her. Somewhere in the distance the lake mirrors the silver moon, ripples distorting the image. Surrounded by trees that seem to glow in the moonlight, she feels safe and secure, as though nothing could ever happen. However she knows that the sense of security is merely an illusion. Outside her mistress is locked in a white tower whose walls are devouring her strength. She is far too weak to even manage a conversation but their presence alone is enough for each other. With a little focus, however, she can hear her mistress' thoughts and a pang of pain strikes her heart at each word her mistress thinks.

_"Don't save me. I'm not worth fighting for. Just run and save yourself."_

A vague image of the orange headed boy fills her mind, just as it must fill her mistress' mind. She walks towards the lake, wishing to distract herself from his image. Ripples form on the surface of the lake as she runs her fingers across that surface of the lake. Underneath her mistress' words she can sense something beyond the desire to protect and guilt. The selflessness and guilt she is familiar with but the frail, cautious caring underneath them she is unfamiliar with. It's been so long since she's experienced that feeling, though those few times did not exactly turn out well. She frowns and turns her head towards the sky.

She can feel the clashing of zanpakutos and the various releases of power in the city outside can manages to penetrate even this white cage. Her mistress is on her knees, hands intertwined in prayer. Her dark blue eyes shut tightly, eyebrows drawn together. Her lips move in silent prayer. She is praying not for herself but for him. She is praying that he finds reason and run away, that he stay safe, that he stay alive. She wonders if her mistress realizes that all the prayers in the world would never change the mind of that boy.

Retreating to the shadows of the tress, she wishes the fighting would stop, that no more blood be spilt for their sake. It is pointless though, all their wishes and prayers. Swords still continue to clash, the white streets stained with blood, and inevitably someone falls to the ground. Time passes in a halting motion in the tower. Sometimes it passes by in the blink of an eye and at times, every minute seems to stretch out to days. It is always slower when he is fighting and those times are always the coldest days in her world. If they could see his fights, she is sure it would pass by in slow motion.

Sometimes, though it is only for a brief second, she wishes her mistress would pray for their safety rather than his. Eventually the time will come when they must suffer for their crime. It is selfish she knows, but she doesn't wish to die now as a retribution for their sins of the past. Though it is against the wishes of her mistress, she hopes that the orange-haired boy will save them. It is selfish, but if her mistress will not be then she will pray for their rescue.

* * *

_Feel free to drop a review, fave, and such! Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Bridge of Meetings

_Hmm, this is probably the longest chapter yet. Its like two pages on word when the other ones where like 3/4 of a page. I don't know what happened to me, but I felt like writing a long chapter. I'm suppose to be working on my project for English right now, but it's getting boring so here I am updating instead. But I'm sure you don't want to know how boring my life is so I'll let you read the story now. _

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, and never will, unfortunately. _**

* * *

Even locked up in this tower she could feel the lack of commotion outside. The intense release of spiritual pressure had disappeared, and it left an uneasy peace in the air. Again the words that had been repeated unceasingly in her world filled the air and she refused to listen. No matter how much her mistress had convinced herself that she wasn't worth rescuing, she would never accept it. Not when the wind still blew, and the moon still shined, not when she still had a lift to live. She hopes the orange-haired boy, the one her mistress called Ichigo, would rescue her.

_Kaien-dono…._

How she hated that name, and to an extent the person who once owned that. She remembers how this world had nearly fallen apart, how the wounds are still etched in her mistress's heart. No, she must forget about those times and focus instead on the problems of the present. The scars of the past would always remain, but the bleeding wounds of the present are far more important.

Like gate suddenly opened, the flood of spiritual power that flooded her in that moment shocked her. Someone had opened the door of the white cage and she expected a sudden happiness fill the air. If it was the orange haired boy then her mistress would be happy, relieved, and for a moment she felt hope well up inside her world. She was hoping it was a certain someone then. Hope was a welcome change to the usual bleak feelings that had been unable to leave during their stay in the tower.

A smile almost made it on her pale face before the initial surprise of seeing who opened the door wiped it away. Though her mistress might not notice she remembered the person, and that night as if it was yesterday. He was the little boy that had watched a shinigami carrying the body of his dead brother, and no doubt still blamed that shinigami. The very same shinigami who's world had been falling apart as she dragged the body of the one she had admired beyond belief to those of his loved ones. The very same that now stood in the middle of the circular room, and repeated the words that had echoed in her mind to many times.

"_Shiba Kaien died by my hands"_

"_Go on do it. If it's by you I will have no regrets in losing my life"_

Though they were unaware, she could feel the familiar stirring of cherry blossom petals, and the serene atmosphere approaching. There would be no revenge for the Shiba kid, for a storm of cherry petals would soon interrupt, leaving a trail of blood in its place. Someone blood would be spilled and the knowledge left the air with a troubled taste. Her mistress dropped to her knees, unable to handle to spiritual pressure. All she could focus on was the broken figure of the cherry petals, a princess draped in pink. She was laughing cruelly, enjoying the display of blood that rose in the air with a single slash of his blade. A malicious smile broke the stone mask of her face as he uttered the command that would free her.

"_Chire, Senbonzakura"_

A shower of blood rose in the air, staining the blue sky red. Closing her eyes she looked away. Blood red, the color that had always disturbed her, how it would stain the pure white of her blade, telling the tales of those she had killed. She could feel the petals prepare for another attack before they were stopped by two fishes. Pulling herself together the cherry princess silently glided back to the side of her master. She would stay peaceful for now.

Turning her head towards the moon, she felt another presence. She still remembered it from her days in his world. But now she could feel another being in there as well. It was dark and its entire being was born from the experience of dying. There was a battle in that world; a battle that would have to be watched with extreme care, for it could determine who would control that boy's world. For now the one whose black coat melded into the shadows had control, but for how long she did not know.

Her mistress was shocked, relieved, and surprised as the orange haired boy walked past her. She wanted to say something, anything but all that came out were the first two syllables of his name. As her mistress tried to digest the fact that he had come for her, she stood up and looked into his shaded eyes. The last time she had seen him, he had told her thank you, and for what she did not know. But now she felt the need to say words of gratitude herself, not for her sake but for the sake of her mistress.

"_Thank you for keeping him alive"_

"_Thank you for keeping her alive"_

As their words echoed across the emptiness of space, she felt the waves of emotion coming from the two's conversation. She could feel the sincerity in his voice, the immense sadness in hers, and finally the determination in his to save her. In her world his words echoed across the landscape, as if she was committing them to memory, and perhaps she was.

"_I came here to save you…..I came to rescue you so you should be happy"_

Somewhere in the background she heard the cruel laughing of cherry petals and the tensing of a shadow. Soon the princess would attack and there was nothing she could do to stop it, except place her trust in a shadow whose master, at the moment, was nothing to a thousand blades of petals.

* * *

_The chapters from the manga that I used are:  
Chapter 115  
Chapter 116  
Chapter 117  
So all of Rukia's dialogue should be accurate. Her dialogue are the first 3 in the chapter. Umm nothing much to say now, except REVIEW and COMMENT on the chapter. Since I've noticed that I seem to be updating every week, expect this story to be updated next week.  
Bye-Bye!  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-_


	5. Till Next Time

_Hey, I updated this weekend. Didn't think that I was going to. Yeah I took down the THANKS Chapter, but you al know that I appreciate every single view/fav/alert/review/c2 right? Well if you didn't I do. Anyways here's the story. _

**_Disclaimer: Hmm what should I say, I never will/have owned Bleach. End of discussion._**

* * *

Even locked up in this tower she could feel the lack of commotion outside

Muscles tense, she watched as a princess clad in pink disappeared into the air, and appeared just behind the shadow, arms raised above her head. She knew that each petal that made up the cloak that she wore was as sharp as any sword, and a single hit could be fatal. Raising his own midnight black sword, he stared into the pale blue eyes of his opponent, determination in his eyes. Silently she watched, for that was all she could do, no matter how much she wanted to help, to fight, all she could do was watch. Watch as the swords drew closer together and listen as the sound of clashing swords echoed through the air.

Her mistress was afraid, even through all the other emotions she could feel it. Not for herself, but for the one that was wielding a sword against her brother. Closing her eyes, she wished that her mistress wasn't so attached to him, because at the moment all she could predict was a certain doom. Lifting her head up ever so slightly she could see the annoyance, and hint of frustration on the princess's face. Soon she would scatter throughout the place, and cut the flesh of those who opposed her.

_Ichigo….._

The name echoed across the landscape, causing ripples on the surface of the lake. Underneath the word a whole world of meaning existed. On the surface she could detect panic and a warning, but deeper still there was the still the recognizable fear. The fight would end soon, but another presence was speeding towards them. It was one that she was unfamiliar with. It had a catlike quality, and a mysterious aura hang about it. Her eyes widening slightly she blinked at the sight of the zanpakuto.

Its wide cat-like eyes and figure reminded her of one. The loose purple and orange dress that it wore fluttered in the wind. Looking down at its master, she instantly recognized the figure. It was the second division captain, and the commander of the Special Forces. Eyes unblinking she watched as the former captain wrapped a ribbon of clothe around his blade which he was about to release. Above them the princess's movements stopped, and her arms flew to her side. Her pale blue eyes grew cold and she threw a murderous glare at the fighting pair. Her lips parted to let out a snarl.

Below the pair suddenly disappeared, flash-stepping elsewhere, and along with the former captain went the orange haired kid. As soon as the pressure of her brother's spiritual power vanished, she dropped to her knees, eyes closed. In the cloudy night of her world she stood up and walked towards the forest. Her mistress was far too weak if she fainted from such little exposure to spiritual power. She felt the calming atmosphere of the twin fishes as they followed their master towards her mistress and called for someone. She watched as two shinigamis carried her back inside the white tower. Inside their hearts she could feel the conflicting feelings that assaulted their zanpakutos.

Once inside she could feel the walls greedily eating up whatever spiritual power that was left in her. When her mistress slept, and a lost innocence replaced the worn mask she wore, she almost looked like a normal girl. One that walked around untroubled and enjoying life, instead of one that walked with death trailing close behind. A sad smile on her face, she watched as the raven haired shinigami peacefully slept, completely unaware of what was happening outside. She could still feel the shadow's presence, but it was fading quickly. Just that though told her that the orange haired kid was still alive. She wonders is he would die in the process of continuing his quest to save her mistress, or whether he would continue to survive. She wishes, she hopes that the he will survive, that he would he would save her, release her from this cage. A gentle voice rang in the empty landscape as she spoke to the silver moon.

"_You're going to save her aren't you? Please save her, take her away from this cage that binds her soul."_

* * *

_Tell me what you think. Not one of my fav chapters, last one was, but tell me anywyas. Yeah basically that means Review. I"m tired so gonna stop it right here.  
Bye-Bye  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-_


	6. A Time In the Past

Hey everyone, its me Moonlight, and I'm writing this in the middle of the night so if i sound tired, i am. This is basically about Rukia's past from her time in the academy place to meeting Kaien for the first time. Uhh I spelled his name right, right? Anyways, the chapter where the events and dialouge are taken from is Chapter 134. Yeah only one chapter. Enjoy reading.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never will. If I did I wouldn't be sitting her typing this. _**

* * *

_Do you know who I am?_

_No_

_My name is …_

_I can't hear your name_

_You have to listen with your heart, not with deceiving ears_

_My heart_

_Yes, listen with the heart that beats in your chest and with a soul like untouched snow. Do you hear it now? Echoing deep inside you?_

_Yes_

_Now speak my name and draw your sword_

_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_

_Can you feel it, this power flowing through you? With it, you and me, we shall dance together, showing the world the beauty of our power. Together we shall dance to the sounds of battle and cover the world in a blanket of white._

_**PATIENT--SNOW **_

Across the land a single blow of the wind rattled the trees till they nearly snapped. She watched it all, a blank expression on her face, only moving her eyes to look upward at the pale moon. Her hands skimmed the surface of the lake, creating ripples that disturbed the reflected image of the moon. As always she was alone, the only being in this quiet but lonely world. But she wished that her mistress wasn't alone, didn't feel lonely despite being surrounded by people. Beyond being physically alone, she was feeling the emotional loneliness that her mistress felt, and that stung more than her own pain.

Outside this world, she can hear voices, words that were filled with venom, and feel the stares of a hundred zanpakutos, and just a little she harbored feelings of dislike towards them. It was far too weak to be hatred, and no other words could describe it. She hated their words, their judgments of her mistress, how they walk through life never bothering to thinking of others hardships, but she didn't hate them. As her mistress walked through the mass of students she closed her ears to the cruel words, the voices. Too bad she couldn't close her heart.

_**PATIENT--SNOW **_

A princess clothed in a million cherry petals with pale, cold blue eyes, and blood red lips. That was the zanpakuto of the man who wished to adopt her mistress. She could smell the blood that had long been washed from her blade, but still lingered, warning others of the outcome of a fight. With cautious eyes she could see the cracks in her body, where she would split into a million different beings. Like a million cherry blossoms scattered by the wind, never knowing where they will land, where they are going, following a wind that might die, but still retaining their beauty. Though she feared the princess she also felt sorry for one that can never be whole.

Her mistress's childhood friend had a zanpakuto in the form of a baboon king. For a king, he did not hold firm, and did not listen to the heart of words. Instead he chose to listen to the mask that hid the emotion in her mistress words as she told him the news of her adoption. As word after word spilled from him mouth she could feel the wind dropping in temperature, the air getting slightly colder. He was a fool for thinking that leaving her alone would be better for her. With a cruel smile on her face she muttered the words,

"_Baboon king or not, a monkey will always be a monkey."_

**_PATIENT--SNOW _**

With white hands she gently cupped a handful of water and bought it towards her lips. With delicate movements she drank the water, cherishing each drop. Something was happening to this world. Each day the wind grew colder, the snow harder, and the blackness of the night darker. As the wind blew the trees no longer bent, and she could no longer seek shelter in the dense forest for the biting wind seemed to cut through the trees. Like the mask that her mistress now wore, this world was adapting a mask as well. One that not only made the world colder but also hide the heart sheltered it from the world. Perhaps being adopted was not in the best of their interests.

Through the course of the years her mistress spent training under cruel teachers, she met the princess time after time. Each meeting would begin with a single glance at her, and a snide look plastered on the other's face. Her fingers would tighten their grip on her dress and she would stay silent, her anger locked inside her. Each and every time her mistress met her adopted brother; her self confidence would slightly fall, and her pride with be injured. For every emotional hit that she took another tree would freeze in her world.

She could hear hushed whispers of hidden shinigamis again. Today was the day her mistress would be allowed to leave the mansion grounds that reminded her of a locked cage. Though the sky was a brilliant blue above and the wind blew, the years spent there had felt like a years spent in a prison. Only the bars were not made of iron, but of rules and expectations. Here, she could feel the eyes of watchers again, and took an odd comfort in that. Her mistress would prove to them how hard she had worked to come this far, how she had endured so much pain. Together they would show the world the beauty and power in their dance.

_**A normal meeting….**_

Someone, no something, was approaching. Unlike other meetings before, this presence was warm, inviting, and normal. For years all those that have approached them, whether it had been zanpakuto or human, had been cold, uncaring, vicious, and piercing. This time it was different. The person standing before her mistress was giving her a normal greeting.

"_I am Vice-captain Shiba Kaien. Nice to meet you!"_

Opening her eyes she looked at the zanpakuto that belonged to this man. Blue, a deep blue that could only be seen in the waters of an ocean surrounded his zanpakuto. In the center was a man or a merman for he seemed to be submerged in the liquid, held a trident with three pointed tips and a blue tassel. Water, he controlled water, something she had never desired to control. It was unpredictable, unlike the snow she surrounds herself with. But this man, she would not hate him, nor dislike him; she would tolerate him for her mistress sake. He was someone who had filled something in her mistress life that had always remained empty. The one thing that she longed for, normality.

"_**It was a normal introduction. A normal scolding. A normal relationship between a superior and subordinate. That normality was what I desired most."**_

* * *

Yeah, that's all for now. Like I said most of the stuff that happened here are from the manga, and the bold words are from Chapter 134. The dialouge in the begining is entirely made up. REVIEW if you have any questions. Or any comments actually.  
An extra a poem I wrote for school:  
**_A soul as pure as untouched snow  
And one that slowly turns dark as night  
One basks in the others glow  
One keeps the darkness at bay with a pure light  
_**Bye-Bye  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-


	7. Where Your Heart Lies

_Hey everyone! I haven't updatd in like forever, or seems like it. This chapter is basically a continuation of the last one. I don't remeber the chapter I got some of their dialouge, but I think it's like chapter 135 or 136. If any of you wanted to read what actually happened in the manga. So without further ado I present to you the chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never will. **_

* * *

Normality, what is it truly? Surrounded by these people she could feel the warm glow of normality that her mistress desired. The soft light that it offered and the security that it provided, normality was something amazing. Yet, as her mistress walked through this dark house, as her footsteps echoed across the rooms, she felt a different kind of normality, one that cloaked this world in a blanket of ice. Dropping her eyes to the surface of the lake, she stared blankly at her features. True she looked as she had years and years ago. The same pale face, dark eyes, and silver white hair, and pale pink lips stared back, rippling ever so gently in the water. Unlike years before, she seemed a completely different person, someone who has felt the suffocating pain of being truly alone. Lifting a single hand she struck the surface of the water.

As her mistress kneeled on the ground and pushed open the door she could feel the distinct aura of the princess. Through the thin screen she could see the blue eyes that burned with cruelty. As the screen opened she could see her blood red lips moving, silent words only meant for her master sliding out. Her figure drifting in the air, floating around the room, she wonders what kind of man her mistress brother is.

_I'm very sorry…with my ability…I couldn't become a seated officer upon joining the division_

Walking away from the lake, she turns her head towards the full moon. Bathing in its silver light, she wishes that she could escape this world she calls home. A freezing wind blew through the landscape, but she paid no attention to it. For someone who dances with snow and ice, there was no reason to hate this world, but unlike the snow and ice she controlled this world was suffocating her. Every single stab of pain her mistress received, felt, was doubled for her. Perhaps normality would make her mistress's life more bearable, maybe it would provide the happiness that they both longed for.

**PATIENT--SNOW**

As each day passed, the wind grew weaker and the air, which had weight down this world, had grown lighter. The clouds retreated, and the moon began to move through its phases again. Normality became a routine, no matter how the princess and her master talked, her mistress hang onto his one thing, normality with those at her division. As the temperature rose, ever so little in this world, she began to thank the man who was responsible for this change. Thankful but she never really did accept her mistress feelings towards that man, Shiba Kaien. Love, it was far too naïve to be love, far too innocent. It was strong admiration, looking up to the one that made her feel like she was worth something. That was the something that she had been deprived of.

She would not accept it; no she would never accept it, for Shiba Kaien had a wife. He mistress knew this, and admired his wife as well, and she could see why. She was everything that her mistress wanted to be, wished to be. She knew all of this, but still did not grow accustomed to this way of life. Though her mistress was happy she could not be. Whenever she looked into the lake, she could still see that loneliness on her face; feel the loneliness in this world. Though this world was safe, comfortable, it couldn't stay this way forever. Her mistress heart was still not strong enough to survive if this world crumbled down. And for her mistress to grow, to become strong, was what she wanted more than anything.

_**Then that day happened, that night happened, that death happened…**_

As her mistress raced through the trees, one hand occasionally brushing against her hilt, she could feel the warning in the air of what was to happen. Would the future of this night hold something in store for her mistress? As that question echoed in her head she walked among the trees. Ears straining to hear her mistress thoughts, but refusing to listen when she finally heard them, she closed her eyes. Earlier the lady that her mistress had admired so had died, and now she could feel the desire for revenge from that man. Would he get it tonight, or would he pay for seeking this revenge? Too many unanswered questions circled her head.

A hollow, she could sense a hollow, she could also hear the cries of many zanpakutos as they neared its location. Unable to turn a blind eye to the cries she listened and heard their cries for rescue, from freedom. If that man was to fight this hollow she thinks that his zanpakuto would disappear, and join those that cry out in desperation now. When their feet touched the rough bark of the branch, she could feel her mistress desire to go first, as to save her captain and vice-captain from harm. But he wouldn't allow that, now that the one responsible for the death of his wife was a mere jump away, the desire for revenge was even stronger than before.

_There are two types of fights ….The fight for life or the fight for pride._

The first time she heard those words, she instantly disagreed. This man was fighting for his pride but he was also fighting for his life was he not? A life that he once had and he was also fighting for his wife. The world was not that simple, life and pride did not always make up all the fights in this world. Perhaps the fight for what is most important to a person is more accurate to describe what has happening tonight. As he sliced and his zanpakuto anxiously awaited release she could feel the same feeling of impending doom come across her. When the sword disappeared the man behind the wall of blue liquid vanished she let out a breath. It would happen soon, the event that would disrupt the life that her mistress had carefully constructed and nurtured.

When the voice of the man called out to her mistress after the hollow had taken over him, she could feel the shock, fear, and disbelief in her mistress heart. She wanted to move, dance and save the both of them, but her mistress must say those words. As the hollow neared, time seemed to slow. She could sense the zanpakuto of the captain, a pair of fish, racing towards them. As the clashing of two swords rang through the air, her mistress was running in the opposite direction. But she knew that this night wouldn't end with them getting away, not when reality was becoming more blurred with each second. The moment her mistress turned around, she knew that the last event that would change both their live would happen soon.

Racing back towards the clearing, she could only kneel and whisper words to the silent world around her. Hope that this world would survive this night and that her mistress would stay strong through this night and the days that would follow. As they landed beside a tree she could feel the hollow coming. She would pierce what used to be that man's heart, and kill him. A single word floated from her parted lips as her blade cut through his flesh and stopped his heart. No matter how much hollows she had killed, had cut, there was no comparison to feeling the last beat of a heart on her blade, and the warmness of the blood flowing through it.

In the clearing, rain had begun to fall from the sky. As a raindrop glided down her mistress's face, it washed away the blood, mingled with her tears. Her arms remained by her side, though his wrapped around her. When he said his final words she slowly lifted them and clutched the back of his robes.

_Thanks to you…my heart can stay here_

A pained cry came from her mouth and all she could do was walk among the trees, watching this world freeze over, and her mistress suffer. She never forgave herself for the death of Shiba Kaien.

_Sode no Shirayuki…_

_Yes?_

_I killed him, didn't I?_

_No, you saved him. There is no worse existence than living as a shadow of what you once were. He has entrusted his heart to you, to that place, he did not think you as the person who killed him……will you believe it though I wonder._

_I…don't know….Shirayuki…._

_**Then, years later, that night happened and that meeting happened…**_

Now together they sit in this tower, one hoping for the other to be rescued and the other praying for the only one who can save her to save himself and forget about her.

_

* * *

__So that's the end of this chapter. If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes that you think I should correct, just let me know. Tell me what you think, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed.  
__Bye-Bye  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-_


	8. Saying Goodbye

_**After a long time of no updating I finally did. My excuses, I was sick and then I got caught up in the whole end of the school year events. So summer is here and I have tons of time to udpate. I don't even remember what chapters I based it off of. Somewhere in the 140's to 150's I think. Anyways let me stop talking, writing whatever, and let you read the story.  
**  
_**_Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, do you think I would be writting stories on fan fiction?

* * *

_**

Today this whole world could disappear in a second, and today all she can do is hope. Watching the beauty of this world pale as her mistress gives on living, she continues to hold on to her hope. As each thread of emotion disappears, as his image shatters into a million pieces she can only sit and watch. When the already fading moon disappeared into the night sky, when her mistress gave up on all hope, all she could do was wait in this darkened world. But she would hold on to this fragile hope that was slipping between her fingers until the day they are both saved.

Slowly the door was opening, bringing the pain of reality with it. Upon that cliff, before the eyes of everyone this execution would happen. Yet right now, she could sense the uncertainty floating above Soul Society. Screams of swords echoed through her head and the clashing of those who were once on the same side. The short amount of time they had spent in that cage, Soul Society had been thrown into chaos. Lifting one hand to her face, she watched it tremble, with what she did not know.

Somewhere the Baboon King is fading away, slowly fading away as his master dies. Soon both would be gone and she would no longer be able to feel their presence. Her mistress looked towards the horizon, straining whatever remaining strength in her to search for a sign that he was still alive. Paying little attention she looked at the midnight black sky, and felt her hands curling into fists. This presence was familiar, and yet so disturbing. Carefully touching a finger to her neck, her breathing grew slower till she couldn't draw in air. Struggling to breath she falls to the ground, gasping for air.

Above her a silver fox looks on silently. Its fur the color of cool silver, like the glow of a full moon, watched her struggle, a slight grin on its face. A liquid hatred flowed through her veins, but so did the thickness of fear. Both emotions tearing at her, unsure of what to do, she stared at her reflection in the lake. Hair astray and eyes wild she glared at her reflection. From the very first time her mistress met this person, Ichimaru Gin, this world had rejected his presence and it suffocated her. This feeling would be gone the moment that fox vanished but while it remained the very air would continue to grow thick.

Words flowed from its mouth, as his master talked to her mistress. He is offering help, insincere and only a ploy, but the promise was one that impossible to not hope for. She felt a string of warmness brush along her arm as her mistress though of the possibility of everyone being rescued. Flashes of orange and hints of red filled her vision. Though her mistress had given up all hope this one thought, this one was the one thing that would have her clinging to it. Those words had broken the acceptance of what was to be her fate.

_Just kidding_

As a frail light filled the world and the fox vanished with a laugh, what was done was carelessly torn into pieces. Hope, the will to live, and emotions all came crashing back. Overwhelming her senses and feeding the hope that she had carefully held on to.

_He shattered my resolve_

Walking towards the cliff, she longed to talk to her mistress, for a conversation. To tell her that dying would not save anyone, that it would only bring more pain. Closer ever closer to their fate they walked, and closer to the zanpakuto that would end it all. Watching with sad eyes, she only stared as the princess walked by, following her master faithfully. Her bright pink sleeves dangling gracefully by her side, and her face set into an unreadable mask. Her cold blue eyes remained on her master's face, never looking elsewhere.

_Nii...sama…………_

It was fast approaching, the time of her mistress's death, but there was still hope in this world. It would be her mistress's last request, and the one thing that would set this world at peace again. The knowledge that they, especially him, would be safely sent home would bring the peace that had been destroyed by Ichimaru Gin. Though her mistress would not know, she knew that such a request would never be done. It would only be promised but never be done. There was no point in letting one whose end is inevitable suffer more. Yet like a fool she hopelessly clung to the hope that it will not end this way, and that her mistress would be saved. Still clinging to that hope, she felt helpless as her mistress was lifted from the ground.

Before them, a spear, the grand punisher, was taking its true form. Engulfed in flame, it took on the form of a fiery bird. As she looked on it shock the only thought that came to her head was that this bird, it resembled a phoenix. It resembled the bird that would rise from its ashes, a majestic bird. The form of a zanpakuto that destroyed all would soon stab through her mistress.

Images of people flashed through her eyes. Her mistress was saying her last goodbye to them, her last words that would not be heard by anyone. As her mistress remembered her younger days, her brother, times with Kaien, and his attempted rescue a satisfied feeling filled her heart. Her mistress had been happy with her life, no matter how hard it had been, how unhappy she had been at times.

"_There is nothing for my heart to linger in this world….Renji, Thank you….thirteenth division, Thank you….Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Thank you……Nii-sama, Thank you. Ichigo…………..And goodbye."_

Only she heard those final words, but she questioned whether there really was nothing for her mistress heart to linger in this world. Friends, family, and work she had let go, but his image, the back of his head, she had lingered over. As her mistress let tears that had refused to fall for so many years roll down her cheeks, she touched her own and found cool burning tears sliding down her own cheeks. This heat from this blade was burning this world, making her cringe away from it. When the end was so close, when the sting of the blade was only seconds away, why did she still cradle this hope?

"_Sode no Shirayuki, this is goodbye. All those years, do you still remember? I have only cried those few times, yet I'm crying now. I have lived a full life, and I do not have regrets, I am not sad, I only wish for one thing now. I wish for their safety, his safety. When I am gone, I don't know where you'll go but will you promise me something? Will you watch them for me? Goodbye…"_

Those words she could not answer, there was no need to answer. The request was impossible to fulfill, she would not be able to remain her if her mistress died. She could have opened her mouth, and say parting words, last words, but she didn't. She just sat there and watched, just as she did since that fateful night. That night when two people who were not meant to meet met and this story began. This flame would envelop them soon, and it would be the end. But like the fool that she is she holds onto a little spark of hope, even when it slips from her fingers.

"_Save her, that is my final request, save her. This is a fate that she does not deserve"_

Last words, last thoughts, and last tears are shed, she wonders if they will be saved, or if this flame will destroy their existence. Is this how their story will end?

* * *

_**Hmm, I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter. I haven't written in a while and I think my writing skills need a bit of polishing. I don't know if I conveyed the moods that I wanted to. Specifically the last part. I don't know, so I really need feedback on how my writting is on this chapter. Anyways you know the drill, read and review. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Bye-Bye!  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-**_


	9. Living In the Moment

**_Hey everyone, this is Moonlight! I wanted to explain something real quick. Me and Heaven share this account because it was more convenient at that time, so don't confuse her story with mines. How do you know which story is which? Look at the first sentence in the notes. They'll either say Hi, Its Moonlight(ME) OR Heaven(HER). I was gonna update this on July 15 but I re-wrote the entire thing quite a few times already, so didn't want to risk me not beind satisfied with it again, and re-writing it. So enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Owning Bleach is only a figment of my imagination._**

* * *

The fire licked against her mistress's face as the firebird approached. Closer and closer it came, and both zanpakuto and owner patiently waited for its final strike. Closing her pale blue eyes, she sank to the ground and let her hands drop to her side. For what seemed like an eternity, though in reality it was only seconds, they waited. Surprised they opened their eyes and stared in shock at what they saw. Her mistress's dark blue eyes stared with awe, shock, and surprise at the person standing before them.

**_Yo_**

**_Ichi-_**

**_Yo_**

The cape he wore fluttering in the air, and his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, he stared at the girl in front of him, and a smile formed on his face. Behind him the flaming phoenix stood still, as if giving them this one moment. Bandages seemed to cover his entire body, and she could feel her world come alive with emotion. Worry, that he had gotten hurt, happiness, that her mistress could see him again, and unbelievable relief, that he was still alive. Her attention drifting from the pair she could feel the presence of his zanpakuto and the other being that followed it. Lifting her eyes she looked ahead and saw him.

His black coat, pristine white insides showing, slightly fluttered around him frame. Dark shades blocked his eyes, and watched as he moved with his master, to fight the released form of the Soukyoku. Another wave of worry and alarm flooded her world, but she paid no attention to it. This boy had gotten stronger and even she, in her weakened, state could feel it. A satisfied smile crept onto her face as she lifted her face. She parted her lips and spoke.

_"A promise accomplished, even through the countless battles and heavy sacrifices. I thank you, and your master for saving my mistress."_

_"With many more battles to fight, and obstacles to pass."_

_"Battles, obstacles, sacrifices, those are the necessary steps for one to get stronger."_

He was silent, but though he didn't say anything she knew that he agreed. Glancing at the two beneath them she watched as the boy prepared to destroy the execution stand. It was a show of his power, and it was surprising to see how much stronger he had gotten. The sound of ruffling fabric bought her attention to him again. Reaching out a hand, he let in hang in the air between them. Looking at it, she knew he was offering his hand to help her. For her to accept was a reason of trust. Trust in their master's close relationship, and trust that they would help the other with no question.

Looking down at her own pale, but steady hand, she placed it in his. With one pull he had her on her feet and she smoothed her kimono. He let her hand go, and clenched his hands closed. Gingerly touching her palm, she felt the unfamiliar warmth spreading throughout it. Her skin usually ice cold, she only felt this warmth when she fought. It was the feeling of power coursing through her veins, waiting for a chance to attack. For a long time, since she had been plunged into that boy's world, she hadn't felt this warmth. Touching it once more she knew that she wouldn't feel it for quite a while.

**_I've come to save you, Rukia._**

**_I…I won't thank you for this… Idiot!_**

**_Fine._**

As her mistress spoke with him, she listened to their words. Their words were simple, ordinary, but they carried countless amounts of emotions. Frivolous as they may seem, dozens of emotions flooded her world. Worry, sadness, anger, and alarm slowly crawled on the ground, creating a fog of negative emotions, but happiness, relief, and gratitude floated around, like butterflies in the air. In the lake the moon's light shone just a little brighter, if still surrounded by clouds. The cool winter breeze did not attack the trees, but rather played with their branches. That boy had a good effect on this world.

_"Lying in the bush, waiting for the right time to strike, is that not his plan?"_

_His confusion showed itself on his face. "The darkness in that boy's soul, I can feel it getting stronger and stronger."_

_"Only time will tell."_

_"Time is not kind to anyone."_

_"The outcome will only present itself once it happens."_

_"Though we talk about it, we can only talk, and it all lies in his hands."_

With hard eyes, the captains' zanpakutos watched the boy carrying her mistress. Cold, blue eyes filled with the desire to fight watched her master's face. The pink clad princess stood tense and whispered words in her master's ear. A hornet's buzz echoed through the air, crackling fire waited patiently, and a baboon's cries from somewhere near. The atmosphere was tense, a fight was unavoidable, and yet the two still continued to talk. Their words flowing smoothly, her mistress in his arms, and his plan, a promise out his mouth, she watched with eyes full of interest. There were more battles ahead, but right now, she thinks that they are satisfied with this fleeting moment.

As the red head boy that commanded the Baboon King approached, their moment to themselves would end. He raised her mistress high, and prepared to throw her. She could see the stunned look on the red head's face, and the look on her mistress face. It was highly amusing.

_"He's letting her go."  
"He cannot protect her in the battle he sees ahead."_

_"Get her far away in the hands of a trusted friend. It's time to meet that monkey again, after such a long time. You, what is your name?"_

_"My name?"_

_"Trust goes both ways. Our masters' paths will continue to cross and we shall meet each other again. The first step to building upon the trust we already share is knowing the other's name." _

_"Zangetsu"_

_"Sode no Shirayuki. Someday, my mistress power, you and your master will be able to see it. Keep him alive for that day."_

_"That is a day I shall look forward to." _

As the boy threw her mistress, she watched his zanpakuto disappear, no doubt returning to his world. His world, she wonders if the rain still poured from the sky. As her mistress's eyes watered, she stared at the moon in the night sky. When her mistress was in the arms of her childhood friend, she knew that he had gotten stronger as well. As they raced away from the execution ground, she thinks about the fights going on around them. A midnight black blade against a million pink petals, a hornet's sting against a cat's claws, a pair of wind spirits and a pair of fish against a master of fire, and her mistress's own clashing feelings. Trust in his abilities, worry for his life, they created an inner turmoil in her world.

_"Don't die, survive this fight and thank you…"_

* * *

**_This chapter was the only one I wasn't satisfied with when I first wrote it, hence the re-writing. I'm still not so sure if it's that good because I'm crazy like that. I hope you like it, and those bold, italicized words are taken from the manga translation I used.  
I'm sure everyone knows what I say to the end of this mesage,  
"Praise it, criticize it, but don't flame it for no reason"_**

**_Bye-Bye  
-Moonlight-  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-_**


	10. Moment of Truth

_Hey this is Moonlight! I haven't updated this fic in a long time but life got in the way. I didn't abandon it or anything like that. Uhh I'm kinda in a rush right now so I hope you guys like this chapter! _

**_Disclaimer: I'm not even creative enough to make something clever for this disclaimer so I dont' think I could make something like Bleach up. Don't own Bleach and never will. _**

* * *

The pounding of the Baboon master's feet echoing across the empty streets, he carried her mistress farther and farther from the battle grounds. Though the distance was far she could hear the piercing scream of each blade as they collided in a shower of sparks. In her mind's eye she could see the Princess's blood red lips twisted into a sadistic grin, her pale features glowing in the midst of battle. The corner of her mouth turned downwards as she thought of the darkness that waited in this world. Will it have lost patience and pounce?

She raised her eyes to the sky as a person appeared in front of her mistress. Blind justice is no better than injustice. She turned her eyes back to the lake, staring at the reflection of the moon. A snowflake dropped into the water disturbing its tranquil state. Instead of melting, the frail snowflake froze and hardened. A puzzled look on her face she reached for and drew back when it disappeared. Bringing a hand down to the water she let the cool liquid pass through her fingers before placing it back on her lap.

Glancing upwards she sees a mirror. Her figure, broken and bloodied, is reflected back at her. She watched as she slowly died in the surface of the mirror, blood red striking against her pale skin. Closing her eyes she carefully looked at the mirror and saw a million illusions. It was a zanpakuto. That much she could see, and a fight between a Baboon King and a Mirror of Illusions was soon to come. Blow after blow she could see how it was going to end. Blow after blow her mistress watched with growing fear. As pools of blood stained the ground she could only watch.

Approaching fast, panic and urgency chasing his heels, the orange haired boy was preparing for another fight. For a split second a slight smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. He had survived. Relief brushed against her arms but a cold fear soon replaced it. Her mistress was not stupid nor a fool. She knew that the two people that meant the most to her would be fighting what seems like a hopeless battle. His black coat fluttered in the air above her and she lifted her eyes to look into his face.

"_Things have been set into motion."_

"_The true fight begins," she whispered upon hearing his words. "The outcome is something no one can predict."_

Together a black garbed man and a Baboon King rush at the Mirror of illusions and she did not need to look to know the outcome. A scream of pain and the sound of blood hitting the ground sliced through the air. A freezing fear gripped her and she cringed in pain. Her mistress, slowly dragged away by the man thought to be dead, looked at the boy struggling to stand. Around her the wind had died down, the lake frozen, and the clouds covered by dark clouds. The ground hummed as if it was alive.

The story unfolded a words spilled from the man's mouth. Disbelief and shock followed his words. Each syllable spoken, another presence approached. It was one of a giant. As the man prepared to fight her mistress was handed to a different sort of torture. Her mistress in the clutch of _that_ man, she felt the very air grow thick. Her breathing all but stopped and she struggled to stay sitting. Her hands twisted the cloth of her robe until she was sure it would destroy the fabric. Mere seconds seemed like an eternity. A paralyzing fear joined the others that had already been burdening her world. With a gasp she collapsed to the ground.

As soon as she was taken from the watching eyes of the silver fox sweet air filled her lungs. She saw a million things happen at that moment. She saw the man, her mistress in hand, open a tube, she saw the panicked look on the boy's face, she saw a dark night, a blood red zanpakuto, a little girl, and an object in a man's palm. As that man's arm reached deep into her mistress soul she watched the surface of the lake. It reached to the bottom and took a single object. She recognized the shape, the barrier around it. That night she remembers that night. As the object was removed a stabbing pain in her chest caused her to fall to the ground.

"_Kill her."_

The words echoed in her ears. The cruel eyes of the fox watched her and its grin grew slightly wider. Propping herself up on an elbow, she saw a flash of pink. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air and she looked at the Princess. Her master had taken the hit meant for her mistress. Her red lips pressed into a grim line, she stood next to him. The edges of her being slowly scattering into a million petals, preparing for a fight.

"_Sode no Shirayuki."_

"_Senbonzakura, I am grateful…"_

"_Those words are not needed. We simply did what had to be done."_

The fox looked at them with disappointment. Her mistress screamed her brother's name, concern filling her world. The Mirror of Illusions watched the scene, ready to make the final blow. Her mistress was useless, not a thread, yet he wanted her dead. She turned the situation over in her mind. Next to her the Princess stood loyally by her master, looking at the sky above, She could sense a dozen more zanpakutos approaching. It did not matter for she could see that things wouldn't end as planned today.

When the Mirror of Illusions, the Fox, and Blind Justice escaped the clutches of the shinigami, she was not surprised. Today things have been set into motion. Today is only the start. Unconsciously she let her fingertips graze the surface of the water. Each ripple bought out the pain of something missing. That object he had taken, it was meant to be in the depths of this lake. She bought a hand to her chest, feeling her beating heart. Everything was as it was before, yet it still felt wrong.

"_My master has something to say to your mistress today."_

"_What could it possible be…"_

"_Do not judge him before you have heard his words."_

"_For saving my mistress, I shall do as you have asked."_

She watched as the Princess floated back to her master's side. Today things were set into motion, things that did not spell a bright future. But perhaps some light could be shed on the darkness of the past as well.

* * *

_Okay, hope you liked that. First time writing in a long time so if it sucks really bad tell me.  
Please Review and give me feedback._

_Bye-Bye!  
Moonlight  
-It blooms into a sweet flower but bears a poisonous fruit-_


	11. Secrets of the Past

I haven't updated this fanfic in like forever. Most of it is due to the fact that I lost interest in anime in general. But I logged on to my account today and re-read "Patient Snow". The fact that it was basically left at a cliff hanger type deal for quite a while annoyed me so I wrote this chapter. My writting skills could use some polishing but pratcie is the best way to do that so why not write a chapter, right?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way or form. If I did I wouldn't be writting fanfiction. _**

* * *

Like an elegant tapestry, his words wove a story that only seemed to exist in the imaginations of naïve little girls. Though her own unusually blurred memory remembers a much different tale, she could not help but offer a warm smile towards the Princess's master. The unconditional love for her mistress's sister was still obvious to this day. Moving ever so slightly, she glanced at the Princess's face and was surprised to see the mask of cruelty replaced with a bittersweet smile. She could only imagine how much happier their world had been when her mistress's sister was still alive. A slight pang of guilt struck her heart as her own mistress's shock filled her world. She had known all these years about the existence of her sister, yet never mentioned it. Why would she mention a sister who abandoned her mistress in an alleyway? Her mistress was only a baby then, she recalled the frustration of being trapped in the soul of a helpless child. It was not someone she wished to recall often.

Her pale lips parted as a pained hiss escaped through her clenched teeth. That object, its disappearance seemed to tear a hole in the very fabric of this world. As the pain passed her thoughts returned to the past. Around her various emotions floated in the air, forgiveness, relief, and perhaps even love, but she was oblivious to it all.

**----*PATIENT*SNOW*----**

_**Rukia…that shall be your name**_

For the very first time her pale blue eyes opened to the sight of a snow covered world. Her fingers reached for the full moon in the sky, so close yet so far away. Underneath her body was a layer of fine snow, almost too soft to be real. She slowly stood up, looking around in confusion. She walked over to the lake, its waters pristine, and gasped at her reflection. A pale face outlined by long strands of silver locks, and wide eyes stared back at her. The atmosphere in this world felt peculiar to her, as though she should not be here. She touched her face, drawing back at the coldness of her skin. She was not a human being that much she knew. Nor was this world a world that most humans knew even existed. The air around her suddenly grew thicker, almost suffocating.

She dropped to her knees, desperate to breathe but soon the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come. Focusing on the owner of this world she gave a startled cry as she saw who her mistress was. It was a child, no not even. It was a baby. A small raven haired woman carried her mistress and she instantly felt a surge of gratitude towards this person. This area that her mistress was in, she was sure, was not one where a defenseless baby would survive. Taking a spot by the lake, she began to wait. What she was waiting for she did not know, but she was waiting for something nonetheless.

**I'm so sorry…I can't do this…please forgive me…Rukia…**

Those words echoed in her world, for it had become her world as well as her mistress's world so many years ago. That woman was abandoning her mistress to the cruel world that cared not for the small life of a child. Ice cold anger flowed in her veins and the soft wind that perpetually blew in this world faltered. Though too young to realize what was happening, her mistress was afraid of being alone so suddenly. Somewhere far away a man screamed, the last breath of his life leaving his body. She drew her knees to herself and hoped for someone to rescue them. Thoughts of survival flew around in her mind. Her mistress would not starve yet as she was fed just a few minutes ago. That woman had placed a blanket over her so she would not freeze just yet. The greatest danger at this point was some psychotic person too lot in the world of insanity that they would attack a defenseless child. The corners of her mouth turned down into a frown as she knew that in this area that was not impossibility.

The world outside was soon covered in an inky cover of darkness. She sensed a figure coming towards them and found herself wishing more than ever that her mistress could defend herself in some sort of way. Her anxieties were put to rest when she saw it was a man wearing dark robes with a blood red figure behind him. The figure's dark eyes met her own and gave a sad smile, an almost apologetic smile. She hesitantly smiled back in return and continued to watch the man. In his hand was on object and in his other hand was the basket containing her mistress. Ever so gently he pressed the object against her mistress's chest and she watched it disappear, only to reappear in her world. It was a curious object, a purple gem with a light blue barrier around it. She reached out a pale hand to touch it but it dropped into the middle of the lake before she could ever reach it. Instead she settled for touching the ripples it had caused to appear on the surface of the water.

The blood red lady walked towards her, her eyes sadder than before. She touched the pale cheeks of the child, who had continued to sleep through everything.

_She is your mistress?_

_Yes_

_What a heavy burden my master has placed on her. For this I am sorry…_

_A heavy burden…_

_Yes, one that I do not think she is even aware of_

_How can she, a mere child, when not even I know what this burden is?_

_A question whose answer I do not have._

_Perhaps no one does._

_I must bid farewell for now, but I shall leave this parting words. Tonight is a night when destinies are re written._

_It would seem so…  
_

**----*PATIENT*SNOW*----**

_**I am sorry.**_

His words bought her back to the present and she looked over at the Princess, whose head was bowed asking for forgiveness. As her mistress held her brother's arms to in her hands, she reached over and touched the Princess's cheek. While it was true that there was an almost tangible animosity between them at times, hatred was not an emotion that was familiar to her. She lifted the Princess's head so that their eyes met and for the first time in a while she smiled at her. Icy blue eyes widened in surprise but for a fleeting moment filled with warmness before she disappeared, no doubt returning to her master's world. Her pale hands now being held against nothingness, she dropped it to her side. She let her eyes wonder to the lake, remembering once again that object that that man had taken from this world.

A blood red lady had once told her that destinies were rewritten that night and she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps that was true. Had her mistress never been picked to hold that object, would they have ever met the orange haired boy? She smiled a gentle smile at the thought. No, she believed that would've happened regardless. Maybe under different circumstances and a different time but they would've met. She frowned at the thought. And perhaps, destinies were not rewritten that night but actually realized.

_Do you feel empty, as though something is missing?_

_Yes, how can one not feel empty when the very object that was once embedded in someone's soul is so forcibly taken away?_

She walked among the trees, a white figure in the darkness of the night. Her eyes fixed on the moon, eyes that knew full well that today was only the beginning of a new battle.

* * *

I couldn't think of a better divider so I just decided to use the fic name. Anyways, the current anime filler arc really got me thinking about this fic lately and after re-reading it today I decided to write another chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

All reveiws/constructive criticism are appreciated!  
Flames are not welcome.

Hopefully I'll update soon again!


	12. Author's Note: Rewrite

I know this story is old, but a little Author's Note can't hurt. I've decided to rewrite this story and so far, chapters 1-3 have been rewritten. I was bored and in the mood for procrastinating recently so I decided to look through this story. I was not happy with it so I decided to rewrite it for the sake of good writing. It's really more for my own amusement and such (it's a nice distraction from life) than anything else.

So if you're just now reading this story, please keep in mind that every chapter past Chap. 3 will probably have mistakes and such. Though the later chapters shouldn't be as bad.

Don't know if I'm gonna continue it though. If I do it'll be so behind the manga at this point but don't really think it's that important. And I'll probably only continue it as long as I'm in the mood for it.

Please enjoy the story! Feel free to drop a review and such if you have a question or comments.


End file.
